


Reflections and Promises

by serenbach



Series: A Scrivener's Tale [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: Ona knew there was something Mathis wasn't telling her.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: A Scrivener's Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Reflections and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Index of Memories and Fears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827767) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean). 

> Ona's perspective on her conversation with Mathis.

Mathis might be Eothasian now, but he answered her questions in just the same way as he always had!

But he was different now, more than his faith, and more than the war could explain.

Whatever he had found, whatever he wasn’t telling her… it had changed him in a way she couldn’t understand, couldn’t follow. 

She didn’t think Wael was all that happy about it, either, whatever it was. 

She would think about her choices before she left, like she promised Mathis. She had been thinking about them a lot, already! But between the promise of adventure, the suggestion of more mysteries than she had even thought of, and _Kauri_… she was pretty sure what her answer would be. 

She wasn’t afraid of whatever answers were out there. She was even more determined to find them!

Ona just hoped Mathis could find a way to be happy again, somehow. 


End file.
